


Terrassen Park

by highladyfeyreofthenightcourt



Series: Fleetfoot Point of View [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, fav character is fleetfoot, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt/pseuds/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt
Summary: A Modern AU of Throne of Glass! Aelin is walking her dog in the park and meets a handsome stranger.





	Terrassen Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is under the "Fleetfoot Point of View" series but it really isn't her POV, she's just a main character.

Beautiful day, perfect weather for a walk, I thought. I voiced my opinion to Fleetfoot, my beautiful golden retriever.

“What do you think, girl?” I asked her as I retrieved a leash and clipped it to her collar. “Let’s go to Terrassen Park.”

We exited my house and we jogged down the streets of Terrassen city to the park. It was finally sunny after weeks of unrelenting snow. We passed through the gates of Terrassen Park, the paths lined with trees and vibrant plants. I sighed contentedly and took in my surroundings as Fleetfoot pulled me through the park. 

Suddenly, Fleetfoot barked sharply and took off running. 

“Ahhhh!” I screamed as I lost my grip on her leash. “Fleetfoot no!” I yelled as I sprinted after the puppy.

I rounded a corner, panting, to find Fleetfoot licking a white-haired male’s face. “Fleetfoot! Bad girl,” I scolded as I picked up her leash. “I’m so sorry, she just-” I turned to face the man. Oh.

Damn. He looked about my age, maybe older, and he was undoubtedly the hottest guy I’d ever seen. His hair was silver, his eyes were a gorgeous vibrant green, and tattoos covered the side of his face snaking down his body… which I noticed was very muscled. I stared, open-mouthed at him.

He lifted one white eyebrow. Natural platinum blond, then. “Oh, uh, I-” I stuttered. “I’m so sorry, my dog just took off, I hope I didn’t-”

“I’m fine,” He interrupted. His voice sounded like velvet over sharpest steel, a deep voice with an accent.

I awkwardly stuck out my hand. “I- I’m Aelin. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.”

He took it,and I noticed the tattoos traveled down to his muscled- focus Aelin- arm. “Galathynius? Sounds familiar.”

“Oh- uh, yeah, my dad-”

“Mayor of Terrassen, right?”

“Yeah, and my mom was a Senator in Congress.”

He nodded. “Rowan Whitethorn.”

“Well, you sound familiar too.”

“My aunt runs Doranelle Corp. and Wendlyn Co.,” He clarified.

“I see.” I stared at the garden of roses in front of us. “So, I, uh, haven’t really seen you around Terrassen before?”

“No, I recently moved here. I like this park, peace and quiet.” He looked pointedly and Fleetfoot, whose tongue was out and panting, and I blushed. “You come to it often?”

“Every day, to run with Fleetfoot.”

His brows furrowed together. “Fleetfoot?”

“Oh, uh- Fleetfoot, my dog.”

Rowan crouched down in front of her, and let her smell his hand. He then picked up one of her paws, and rubbed the soft pads. “Fleetfoot. Nice.” She licked his face, and he ran his fingers through her golden fur.

“She likes you,” I observed, crouching down by them, kissing the top of her head. 

“I have a way with animals,” He laughed.

“Do you have a pet?”

“Yeah, a white-tailed hawk. Pretty unusual animal, I know, but I met him when I was younger and we’ve stuck together since. His name is Whitetail. Creative name, I know, but I was young.”

We talked a while, petting Fleetfoot, until late afternoon.

“I should probably be getting back now,” I remarked. 

“Yeah,” He said. We got up off the park bench. “Hey, you want to grab lunch or coffee sometime?”

I stared into his forest green eyes. “Sure! Totally, uh, here’s my number.”

We exchanged numbers.

“See you around, Whitethorn,” I waved.

“You too, Galathynius.”

I left the park with a smile on my lips and a spring in my step.


End file.
